1. Field
Exemplary implementations of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with air gaps and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a semiconductor device, a dielectric substance is formed between adjacent conductive structures. As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, a distance between conductive structures is gradually decreasing. Due to this fact, parasitic capacitance increases. As parasitic capacitance increases, the performance of the semiconductor device is degraded.
In order to reduce parasitic capacitance, a method of decreasing the dielectric constant of a dielectric substance has been suggested. However, since the dielectric substance has a high dielectric constant, limitations exist in reducing parasitic capacitance.